


Pani tajemnego cienia

by Yuri_Onna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Tragedy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opowieść o Thuringwethil, czyli być może najsmutniejsza historia z dziejów Majarów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pani tajemnego cienia

**Author's Note:**

> Od autorki: Pomysł na to opowiadanie przyszedł mi po skorzystaniu z generatora femslashowych pairingów z książek J.R.R. Tolkiena. Chciałam odpocząć od pakowania do łóżka Arweny i Eowiny (ale tylko na chwilę!). W efekcie powstała opowieść o postaci, którą pewnie mało kto pamięta. Starałam się (proszę, nie bijcie) napisać tę historię w stylu, który pasowałby do oryginalnego „Silmarillionu“.

Thuringwethil przemykała przez ogrody Lorien, tak ukochane przez wszystkich mieszkańców błogosławionej krainy. Ona także nie była tu wyjątkiem. Chociaż, w odróżnieniu od innych, bardziej od blasku słońca kochała cień, uwielbiała wypoczywać pod konarami rosnących tu drzew, szczególnie zaś wieczorami, podczas których rozłożyste gałęzie w ogrodach rzucały długie, fantazyjne kształty cieni, tak wspaniale komponujące się z jej imieniem. Była nocną istotą, przez co zawsze żyła jakby z boku, z innymi, ale obok nich. W dzień głównie odpoczywała, zaś swą aktywność rozpoczynała po zmroku, rozkoszując się podróżami w świetle księżyca.

W służbie Manwego wiele razy wyprawiała się do Ardy, gdzie skryta w cieniu obserwowała miejsca, do których żaden Majar nie ważył się zapuszczać. Podróżując na czarnych skrzydłach nocy widziała zło, jakie wyrządził temu pięknemu światu Melkor, ale pozostawała bezsilna. Zwinna i szybka, o ciemnej cerze i smukłym ciele, była jednocześnie słaba. Lecąc nad Ardą, w ciszy żałowała piękna, które mogło pozostać doskonałym, a które zgubiła żądza doskonałości jednego z Valarów.

Po tych podróżach odpoczynek znajdowała w ogrodach Irma, które pozostawały nietkniętym przez mrok wzorem piękna i doskonałości. Upodobawszy sobie późne wieczory, kiedy nieliczni już tylko spacerowali wśród drzew, Thuringwethil bezszelestnie spacerowała. Szczególną sympatią darzyła wielki jesion, w którego rozłożystych konarach potrafiła się skryć tak, że nawet najbystrzejsze oko nie potrafiło jej wypatrzeć. Tam najbardziej lubiła odpoczywać.

Pani Tajemnego Cienia nie była szczególnie towarzyska, przez co przypisywano jej, nie do końca słusznie zresztą, miano odludka. Cóż miała począć, skoro ścieżki jej życia oświetlał głównie księżyc, a nie, jak w przypadku innych Majarów, słońce? Pewnego wieczora jednak, kiedy odpoczywała wśród gałęzi swojego ulubionego jesionu, jej spoczynek przerwały czyjeś kroki. Zaskoczona, bo niewielu o tej porze odwiedzało Lorien, uniosła swoje powieki i spojrzała, by po chwili otworzyć je szerzej. Ścieżką szła wysoka kobieta, której długie, ciemne włosy zaplecione były w liczne warkocze. Thuringwethil widziała wiele, być może więcej niż wielu innych Majarów, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widziała kogoś tak pięknego. Majestatyczne piękno ogrodów Irma wydawało się blednąć w porównaniu z urodą tej kobiety.  
Bez słowa czy dźwięku, cicho jak sama noc, Thuringwethil spłynęła spośród gałęzi drzewa na ziemię, tuż przed oblicze pięknej nieznajomej. Tamta wydawałą się przez chwilę zaskoczona, bo o tej porze Lorien było zwykle opustoszałe.  
\- Kim jesteś, pani? - spytała Thuringwethil, skłoniwszy się. Choć wiedziała, że ma przed sobą Majarkę, to ciche piękno tamtej kojarzyło jej się raczej z samymi Valarami.  
\- Nazywam się Meliana - odpowiedziała melodyjnym głosem, który w uszach pani nocnych ptaków brzmiał jak odległe echa pieśni Aiunurów.  
\- Me imię brzmi Thuringwethil - przedstawiła się, unosząc głowę. Choć obie należały do tej samej rasy, nigdy jeszcze dotąd nie dane im było się spotkać - Cóż cię sprowadza, pani, do Lorien o tak późnej porze?  
\- Opiekuję się tym miejscem - Meliana była zaskoczona pytaniem nieznajomej - niestety, dziś zgubiłam podczas spaceru obrączkę, która musiała zsunąć mi się z ręki. Chciałam ją odszukać, ale jest już późno i...  
\- Zostaw to mnie, pani - Thuringwethil uniosła się, przemieniając w nocnego ptaka, a jej przenikający najbardziej nawet gęstą ciemność wzrok pomógł jej w mig odnaleźć zagubiony skarb. Niebawem obrączka ponownie spoczywała w dłoni Meliany.  
\- Dziękuję ci - odparła - Jak mogę ci się odwdzięczyć?  
\- Zwykle spędzam tu wieczory sama. Czy zechciałabyś - spytała Thuringwethil, zaskoczona własnym życzeniem - towarzyszyć mi przez krótki czas?

Meliana skinęła głową. Obie usiadły na miękkim kobiercu traw pod rozłożystymi gałęziami jesionu. Thuringwethil opowiadała o swoich nocnych podróżach do Ardy, po raz pierwszy mogąc komuś zwieżyć się z żalu, jaki wypełniał jej serce. Melianę wzruszyły do głębi słowa Pani Tajemnego Cienia i chcąc pocieszyć jej strapiony umysł, zaśpiewała dla niej pieśń. A niewielu w dziejach świata potrafiło piękniej śpiewać niż późniejsza królowa Doriathu. Głos Meliany, pełen eterycznego piękna, był jak balsam na rany w duszy Thuringwethil. Spoczeła z głową na jej łonie, a delikatne dłonie Meliany gładziły jej włosy.

Odtąd spotykały się regularnie, zawsze w cieniu tego samego drzewa. Pani Tajemnego Cienia, która do tej pory przywykła do samotności, teraz odkryła, jak bardzo potrafi ona być bolesna. Podczas podróży po Ardzie nie rozkoszowała się już lotem, ale marzyła tylko o tym, aby powróć do Valinoru i znowu złożyć głowę na kolanach Meliany, słuchając jej pieśni. Zaś Meliana, tak wrażliwa na wszelkie zło i niesprawiedliwość, z radością niosła ulgę nocnej podróżniczce. Zdarzało się, że razem przemierzały nocami Lorien, odkrywając, iż ogrody Irma wyglądają zupełnie inaczej w blasku księżyca i gwiazd. Nić przyjaźni, zadzierzgnięta tamtego wieczora, połączyła je mocnym węzłem.

Jednak w sercu Thuringwethil zaczęło dziać się coś, czego nigdy dotąd nie zaznała. Jej skłonność ku Melianie, wcześniej wydająca się tylko przyjaźnią, zmierzała dalej. Gdy była sama, w myślach tkała wyobrażenia ich wspólnych chwil, jednak brak jej było śmiałości, aby choć wspomnieć o tym tamtej. Podczas ich wieczornych spotkań marzyła, aby dłoń Meliany, gładząca jej włosy, zsunęła się niżej, aby pochyliła się nad nią, by pełne, rubinowe usta wyszły na spotkanie jej chętnych, drżących z niecierpliwości warg. Te niewypowiedziane marzenia ciążyły na jej sercu nawet bardziej niż widok zła, które wyrządził Melkor. I, w odróżnieniu od niego, słodkie pieśni Meliany nie potrafiły tego brzemienia usunąć.

Tak oto ciężar, jakim była niespełniona miłość, rósł. Pani Tajemnego Cienia liczyła, że może przerwanie spotkań z Melianą pomoże go usunąć. Kilka razy wymówiła się z ich wieczornych spacerów, tłumacząc to obowiązkami wobec Manwego, jednak rozłąka z ukochaną bolała ją jeszcze bardziej i z radością pędziła, by ponownie ją ujrzeć. O tych spotkaniach nie wiedział nikt, bo nie znalazł się taki, który potrafiłby wyśledzić Thuringwethil w mroku nocy, kiedy ona tego nie chciała. 

Gdy Manwe zdecydował, iż władcy zachodu wyruszą naprzeciw Melkorowi, walcząc w obronie pierworodnych, Thuringwethil, jak liczni inni Majarowie, wzięła udział w tej wyprawie. W czasie ostatniego spotkania przed wyruszeniem na wojnę, Pani Tajemnego Cienia słuchała pieśni Meliany, odpoczywając na jej łonie. Jednak tego wieczora najpiękniejszy z głosów, jakie słyszał świat, był drżący, niepewny. Thuringwethil wyczuła to od razu i spytała o przyczynę.

\- Lękam się o ciebie, moja przyjaciółko - odrzekła Meliana. Miała ona bowiem, jak niektórzy z Majarów, dar jasnowidzenia i w niektórych chwilach potrafiła wyczuwać, co wydarzy się w przyszłości, nawet jeśli nie potrafiła tego nazwać - Widzę w oddali ból i cierpienia, jaki stanie się twoim udziałem. Nie potrafię go nazwać i określić jego przyczyny.  
\- Zbliża się wojna, a wojna wiąże się z bólem - odrzekła Thuringwethil - ale cokolwiek się stanie, przysięgam, że me nocne skrzydła jeszcze posłużą ci pomocą, tak jak wtedy, kiedy spotkałyśmy się po raz pierwszy.  
Słowa te uspokoiły trochę Melianę, chociaż nie wiedziała, w jak tragiczny sposób dopełni się ta przysięga w przyszłości, wiążąc się już nie z nią, a z jej córką. 

Wojna potęg, która przeorała Ardę, stała się udziałem najpotężniejszych z Valarów i Majarów. I choć Thuringwethil była słaba, nie dane jej było spoczywać w bezpiecznym Valinorze. Przypadła jej odpowiedzialna i niebezpieczna rola zwiadowcy. Jej bystry wzrok przenikał najczarniejsze ciemności, jakimi spowił swą dziedzinę upadły Ainur. Jego podstępne plany obracane były w niwecz dzięki przynoszonym przez nią wiadomościom. Jej ukochana nie brała udziału w tej wojnie, a ciągłe zmagania nie pozwalały Pani Tajemnego Cienia na powrót do Valinoru. Tęsknota sprawiała jej ból, przez który nieuchronnie słabła. Aż wreszcie, podczas jednego z nocnych lotów nad Utumno, została schwytana przez sługi Melkora. Pobitą i skrępowaną, zawleczono ją przed oblicze Tego, Który Powstaje z Wielką Mocą. Wśród jego sług nie brakowało upadłych i przekabaconych Majarów, którzy byli szczególnie cennymi wykonawcami jego najnikczemniejszych poleceń. 

Wiedząc, że każdy stronnik jest dlań na wagę złota, Melkor obiecywał Thuringwethil wiele, jeśli do niego dołączy, jednak Pani Tajemnego Cienia odrzuciła w milczeniu wszystkie skarby i zaszczyty, którymi chciał ją obdarować. Jedne, czego pragnęła, to miłość Meliany, a tego nikt inny nie mógł jej ofiarować. Przegrywający wojnę, Melkor wyładował swą złość na nieszczęsnej Majrce, poddając ją okrutnym torturom, z których jednak żadna nie złamała jej woli. W końcu nakazał spętać ją łańcuchami i żywcem zamurować głęboko w trzewiach ziemi pod jedną z jego twierdz - Angabadem, gdzie nigdy nikt miał już jej nie odnaleźć. Balrogowie wykonali ten rozkaz starannie, tak że nawet po upadku Utumno i uwięzieniu Melkora, Pani Tajemnego Cienia nie odnaleziono.

Meliana, która dopiero po zakońćzeniu wojny dowiedziała się o zaginięciu Thuringwethil, wyruszyła do Ardy, aby wbrew nadziejom i radom, odszukać ją. Ale jej długie, mozolne poszukiwania pozostały bezowocne. Smutna, usiadła nad brzegami jeziora Nan Elmoth i zaczęła śpiewać pieśń dla zaginionej przyjaciółki. I wtedy właśnie, wiedziony słowami melodii, odnalazł ją Elwe. Jego miłość złagodziła przejmujący ból. Meliana, ukochawszy go, postanowiła pozostać w Beleriandzie, jakby wciąż licząc, iż gdzieś tutaj odnajdzie utraconą towarzyszkę wieczornych spacerów po Lorien.

Uwięziona na tysiąclecia, pogrążona w bólu i rozpaczy Thuringwethil trwała w swym podziemnym więzieniu, aż powrócił Melkor, który uciekł tu po zniszczeniu drzew. Wówczas Sauron przypomniał mu o uwięzionej Majarce. Melkor kazał ją uwolnić i przywlec przed swój tron, a Silmarille lśniły w jego koronie. Na wpół obłąkana, wyczerpana Pani Tajemnego Cienia odrzuciła kolejny już raz jego propozycje, jednak Sauron, mistrz kłamstw i intryg, poprosił swojego pana, aby pozwolił mu się nią zająć. Pod pozorem opieki, udając współczucie, rozmawiał z nią długo i w końcu odkrył, jako jedyny, jej słaby punkt. Wiedząc już, gdzie uderzyć, opowiedział jej o ślubie Meliany z Elu Thingolem. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć, ale Sauron pozwolił jej, aby sama wzniosła się w niebiosa i poznała prawdę. 

Thuringwethil wyruszyła w drogę, ale Doraith, ukryte królestwo, było nie do znalezienia. Napotykane elfy i ludzie uciekali na jej widok, gdyż tysiąclecia spędzone w uwięzieniu sprawiły, iż jej nocne piękno ustąpiło szpetnej i odrażającej powierzchowności. Jednak w końcu poznała prawdę. Podobno, kiedy ją usłyszała, pękło jej serce i w chwili rozpaczy wyrzekła się danej Majarom nieśmiertelności. Sauron, który nie spuszczał z niej oka, w mig przybył do niej, po raz kolejny obdarzając ją równie fałszywymi co słodkimi i współczującymi słowami. Najbardziej przewrotny z Majarów zdołał przekonać zrozpaczoną Thuringwethil, iż jesli będzie wiernie służyć Melkorowi, ten po zdobyciu Doriathu oszczędzi Melianę. Od tej pory Pani Tajemnego Cienia stała się heroldem Saurona, wampirzycą, a łopot jej czarnych skrzydeł oraz pełen bólu i rozpaczy krzyk budziły lęk u wszystkich żywych istot, mrożąc krew w żyłach i sprawiając, że nawet odważni obawiali się nocą opuszczać swe siedziby.


End file.
